User talk:Swg66
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Warrior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dory page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ShadowTale (Talk) 16:32, May 31, 2010 Calm down I meant no offense. I was unaware of your disability, and have high standards for spelling online, excluding obvious keybord errors (i.e., my computer registers an "e" before an "h", leading me to type teh rather than the). What rubbed me the wrong way was mostly the European cultural posturing in that blog; from what I've studied, a majority of European cultural and technological advantages came with the adaptation of gunpowder. Before that, Europe was at about the same level of technological advancement as most of Asia. Sorry if I insulted you, but many of your comments seemed to be of the "rawr, European superiority" kind, and those I just can't stand. While I'm the first to admit that I'm blunt and often rude, you also seem to be oversentive. Calm down a bit, and don't take everything as an insult. -LeoLab 00:32, June 26, 2010 (UTC) The only reason I questioned it is because you seemed to only have looked at Europe. I usually ignore little s---- like Q Sector, considering he doesn't claim to have studied the subject intensively; I've seen enough people claiming docotrates, masters, and majors in subjects they don't have them in to try and lend ceredence to their argument (someone even claimed to be a DSc and got basic information wrong)around the web that it really pisses me off when areas are misrepresented by people who give those credentials, regardless of their (the creds) validity. Asia was quite dynamic up until a little before the point where Europe finally decided to throw off theocratic rule during the Enighthemnent period, as that's when the necessity of change for Asia petered out but where it increased for Europe. And I understand that kind of dedication you have to your field; when I was a similar age to the one you decribe, I mostly watched Discovery/History channels, reading the occasional SciAm article. I think this was mostly a misunderstanding based on my misinterpretaion of your comments. I'll remove the offending parts from mine. -LeoLab 01:16, June 26, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I understand where you're comming from with the static thing, lere was less reason for Asia to change than Europe, so they changed less. Same reason why it's the reverse now. -LeoLab 01:45, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Legolas vs. Ezio Can you please do a summary of the argument and decide the winner please? ~ sorofin Thank you I'm actually quite flattered at the comparison. -LeoLab 01:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Knight Hey, After talking to an anon, I see where he's comming from with the whole "modern warrior" thing. We agreed to leave it as both ancient and modern untill we get confirmation if the Knight is ancient or modern. Please, leave both categories there. -LeoLab 13:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Not Cool! why do you keep undoing my hard work? That is not cool man NOT COOL! Ya, but..... They have that status thing for the spartan, I just thought it would be a good idea to do it with the other warriors, not counting the season 2 warriors, for now. OK, let's go to an expert for this. Let's ask Astrotorical!KevlarNinja 18:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) what is it? alright u deleted 2 things i have edited i do understand the first time you did it but i want to know why you deleted the page i made the dragonov rifle. ... First dont get smart......and where is the page for the Dragonov i cant find it. ok.... alright thanks for showing me the page dont overeact i did not get a tone with you if u wanna tell me other things keep them to yourself , sorry you look like a person who will get me in a bad mood and i dont want that SORRY Im sorry Swg66 one of my friends got on my account and messed around in it isee they left damage with you i dont know why they did it they got on here before to make a update on a gladiator page but they put nothing (more than 1 of my friends know my pass.) Swg you should have no angry mood because i am changing my password. Have a nice day.--Sasha Martin 19:54, October 14, 2010 (UTC) DF I reverted it. I'm talking to Omni about that guy. I am sorry I am sorry, Swg66. I do not do this in hopes of being unblocked on the Fiction Wiki, but in hopes that yo can forgive me and at least give me some scrap of respect when my block is up. When unblocked I'm going to resign as an Admin. I'll still hang around, but I will watch myself and my actions. All I'm asking for is for you to forgive me. I'm so very sorry. 01:04, October 18, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Forgiven Thank you, my friend. I am so terribly sorry. I will do my best never to let this happen again. 01:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Mexican Spider Swg66, I beg of your help. Mexican Spider has been unrelentingly sending personal attacks against me, and only me. I can not take it. It is him that has driven me from this WIki and I just can't take it any more. I can't take the hostile ravings, the vulgar swearing slurrs at me, the ALL CAPS shouting sprees he unloads on me. Please talk to him and ask him to stop. He claims my battles are worthless and that I brainwash people. It's rude, it's annoying, and I can't take it! Please help me. I also talked to Leolab, so maybe you two can work something out. All I need is for Mexican Spider to stop. It is him that is ruining this Wiki experience for me and possibly, for others too. In desperate need of help, 02:57, October 23, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Quite Ironic My son has had his eyes on this product for Christmas this year... I really want that too... course we'd all know who win! Maybe something you guys would like? Just a thought. 01:44, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'd love to, but the javascript that the new skin runs on has stopped working properly on my computer. I'm going to try to switch to Monaco and delete it, but it's best to ask Sorofin to do it if I can't.-LeoLab 21:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Polls Yeah, I'll do it tomorrow morning (I've been shopping for my dorm about half the day, so I don't want to do anything that feels like work). The polls are in the List of Battles page like last time, but I see your point. -LeoLab 02:24, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Active Admins: It's just Omni and I. Astro hasn't been on in a while. -LeoLab 04:18, July 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Okay, I can do it. Just give me the order and I'll put it in. -LeoLab 15:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Pre-Game Predictions, Me and You? Hello, Good Sir Swg66: I had told Leolab about an idea I had, in which I'd do a weekly blog called "Professor TDW's Historical Analysis" that'd focus on each week's upcoming episode, and I'd dive deeper into each warrior's history, uncovering battle tactics, weapons, training, mentality, etc. When the season would be over I'd look at a warrior from past seasons or even warriors who haven't been on the show (yet, perhaps?). I think it'd be fun and I'd keep an unbiased tone when making these blogs so there would be no flaming as a result of which warrior I would favor. Leolab gave me the go-ahead as long as you were along for the ride. We're both quite the true history buffs on this Wiki (you perhaps more in the ancient warrior's realm and me in the modern-day warrior's realm) but what do you say? I'm not sure on the title yet but we could each give in our two cents and see what people have to say. I was thinking one of two things for the format. 1. Each of us support the opposite warrior and give a quick history lesson and then reasons why our warrior would beat the other. 2. We each explain both warriors 50/50 keeping an unbiased tone to have different points of view and different facts and battles pointed out that one or the other may have missed. I'm leaning towards Format #2 but I'm open to either one. Get back to me, and stay deadly! 20:33, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Our Collab. Okay, so I've started my research on Hannibal and GK, but I don't know exactly how we're gonna combine our research into one blog. Just leave what you've written on my talk page, I guess, and I'll add it into my blog. Remember, we're doing 50/50 on each warrior so make sure to look up both Hannibal and the Khan. Good luck! Stay deadly! 22:17, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Right - well I'll have the blog up in a day or two and then I suppose you can just edit in what information you have. 20:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC) About that anon... Are you sure you have the right IP? 'cause no contributions show up for him. And the only anon I see having a discussion with you was 65. sommat. -LeoLab 06:48, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I"ve taken care of it. Thank you for bringing it to my attention. -LeoLab 00:41, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Go for it. I like it. And you really don't have to pass these things by me. I trust you. -LeoLab 01:10, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey I saw your message on Omni's talk page. I gave the guy a warning. I don't exactly want to ban him, since he's a new user, but if he continues I will. -LeoLab 04:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: ? Yeah I'm all right Omnicube1 16:22, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Kukri Why did you remove the Kukri from the Improvised Weapons page? It qualifies as a tool and a weapon, so it would fit in that catagory. Alockwood1 22:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Kukri Part 2 Well, in modern combat, the knife and sword isn't often used in fighting, so the kukri is more often used to cut down small trees and other things. Of course, it can still be used. Alockwood1 23:07, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Kukri Part 3 Still, its more often used as a tool. Of course, I'm not doubting it's effectiveness as a weapon. Alockwood1 23:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) According to Wikiapedia "While most famed from use in the military, the kukri is most commonly used as a multipurpose tool, and is a very common agricultural and household implement in Nepal. Its use has varied from building, clearing, chopping firewood, and digging to cutting meat and vegetables, skinning animals, and opening tins." Just to let you know. Alockwood1 23:49, September 14, 2011 (UTC) You're name sure is apropriate. :-D Alockwood1 00:08, September 15, 2011 (UTC) "Can ne'er yeild"? You don't seem to think about other possibilities. Besides, nowdays, the Kukri is more often used as a tool, similar to the axe which was once a weapon, but has now become a woodsman's tool. Let's watch the show, and argue later. :-D Alockwood1 00:51, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Promoted Congrats Congrats on the promotion. Alockwood1 01:04, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Keep up the good work then. :-D Alockwood1 21:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Congratz on your promotion! SpiralSpectre 14:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Redirecting message Dear Swg, I had no reason to agree on the so called "middle ground" on the chainmail topic (which I personally consider as hiding proper info and indirect vandalism. idk... why would you propose something like that? I sincerely believe you're a just and honest person.) but I agreed because I am tired fighting this argument, which I am afraid to say is "delusional", and I take no pride in winning arguments on the Internet. BTW I should mention I dug out all info you asked on Celts why I didn't support Celts should've got Mail on the show. I have never been so worked up about a TV show and I hate myself for being so worked up. If I were you I would at least correct mt blog and apolagise to the readers for providing inaccurate info without doing proper searching on the match-up's background. My wholehearted request - please don't push me further down the other side. Otherwise I'll have to leave this wiki cause I don't wanna have such arguments in a place I contribute purely for mental enjoyment. I don't take pride in what I do or do so for any noble reasons like patriotism or heritage reasons. As ironic as it sounds, I might have to ask the other admins if this continues. My patience is at the end of it's rope here. @Everyone - Sorry for the drama. And Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! SpiralSpectre 04:37, December 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: On the Scutum If you did so then you probably should've clearly added that. I am gonna clearly add "being tested" in the article. I think that's necessary. And I could counter argue saying I've been pretty tolerant myself. While not appreciable, such talking is natural in an argument IMO. If you find my way of talking offensive then I apologize, but I also wanna inform you that it's a misunderstanding. I put up verbal jabs when in a friendly argument (which I believed this to be). They say the more polite I get, the more cruel I get. I could also ask you to be more understanding towards the only person who bothered to reply in your blog, fixed a lot of your articles, added literally numerous amount of necessary info, fixed errors and never even got a simple thanks of appreciation. Again you won't hear me complaining on these. And about your blog - that's only what i would've done. All man makes mistakes, but it takes a real man to admit his mistakes and I would've tried to be one. I don't disbelieve your studies. I didn't remove your addition saying Celts were renowned cavalry, did I? But even you probably have to admit it was weird seeing Celts getting mentioned but not Huns, Carthaginians (whose cavalry was featured in the show) or Scythians, Parthians. And as a token of good will, I'll tell you something. Instead of scutum, it would be more productive to write about how and why the Knight's shield or William the Conqueror's shield wasn't tested. I would've done this myself eventually but I am so over in this side right now that I don't feel like writing about those anymore. Instead my brain is provoking me to write on how William's huebark got downright humiliated by Joan's armor and how the show "proved" an almost historic truth to be false and showed you can move as quickly/quicker when in full plate mail instead of chain mail. There - I revealed my "card hand" and plans to you as a token of good will. My only request - please stop this unnecessary harassment (sorry but that's how I am feel it is, the feeling might be mutual idk). BTW I also don't put anything up without knowing and I have a feeling while you know far more about ancient Euros, I am a more attentive viewer of the show than you are (nothing I am proud off, my sis calls me downright obsessed). I accepted the middle ground (against my better judgement) so I don't feel like talking about that anymore. But if you ask me, those dates were relevant. Again, no need to talk on that matter. SpiralSpectre 05:33, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I didn't directly say you need to thank me and all that stuff, I just said I could say so. Yeah that would make me sound like an arse but the same way you can complain about my style of communication (which is indeed kinda faulted), I could complain about those stuff. Instead I would like to call it even, can we do it? But maybe it's better off if I clear what I meant by "fixed mistakes". I apologize in advance since now I think I shouldn't have said that but I meant I fixed spelling mistakes, I didn't mean I fixed your articles in sense that they were wrong cause they lacked info. I understand you would naturally find this sensitive, maybe it was better off if I didn't explain this to you but I felt I needed to clear that. Again sorry about that, no hard feelings! Thanks for the compliment. IMO I ain't exactly that well informed but it's always special to get praised by an expert on his field of study. SpiralSpectre 08:33, December 25, 2011 (UTC) A little info. RE: RE: can u 14:28, June 9, 2013 (UTC) can u deleteImage - IMG 1733.jpg - Deadliest Wa, Image - Np.jpg - Deadliest Wa from 51 rrior Wiki - Image - Np51.jpg - Deadliest Warrior Wik delete these pleaseImage - IMG 1703.jpg - Deadliest War Swg: I enjoyed your picture about Vlad Dracula. I am researching him for a book I am writing. Could you tell me where you got the picture and maybe some good sources of information? 21:40, June 30, 2014 (UTC)